Party at the Agreste House
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien is allowed to have friends over... but, all of Paris seems to have gotten an invite to his get together. He's so dead when his father comes back from his business trip.
1. The party Adrien never planned

so I was half asleep and doing chores while listening to Pandora. the song "Party at a rich dude's house" by Kesha played and the image of Adrien in the middle of a room full of people with beach balls flying around came to mind. and so this was born... the first chapter is short... not sure how long subsequent chapters will be. to play it safe I am giving this an M rating... it's a house party with alcohol... M is probably tame, just like this the first chapter... enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 1. The party Adrien never planned.

Adrien stood in the middle of the ball room of his house (which he never understood why it was there. His father never held lavish balls.) as people he had never seen before danced to Nino's DJ-ing. There were at least a hundred people in his house, if not more. Alya blogged the whole thing. And Marinette had been swept up and away in the crowd.

Adrien wondered how his little get together with his three closest friends turned into such a wild party.

"Hey guys! I found a wine cellar full of really old wine!" A stranger called out.

"I'm so dead." Adrien gulped.

" _Now Adrien," Mr. Agreste rolled down the limo window. "I'll be gone for a few days. I expect the house to be exactly how we left it this morning. I'm only allowing your friends over so you'll stop bugging me. But, under no circumstances are you to have more than just the three friends over. Understand?"_

 _Adrien nodded as he smiled wide. "Absolutely Father. Just Nino, Alya, and Marinette. That's it."_

" _Good. Now don't disappoint me." Mr. Agreste rolled up the window. A few seconds later he rolled the window back down. "Have a good day at school."_

 _Adrien beamed. "Have a good flight Father."_

 _The car was soon gone and Adrien met up with Nino at the entrance to the school._

" _Dude, this is gonna be awesome. Video game marathon." Nino smiled wide._

" _I can't wait." Adrien waved when he saw Marinette and Alya. "Oh, there's the girls."_

 _Alya and Marinette waved and walked up to them._

 _Alya, with her phone in hand as always, put her other hand on her hip and leaned on a column. "I can't believe your dad is letting us come over and hang out with you."_

 _Adrien scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "It took a lot of begging." He then looked over at Marinette. "I've been practicing since we last played. I might beat you this time." He gave her a confident smirk as he crossed his arms._

 _Marinette giggled and blushed. "Maybe."_

Adrien looked around high and low for Marinette. She must have been so scared. He wasn't quite sure how she was at parties, but he was worried about her just the same. He kinda hoped she made her way out and went home where it was safe.

The crowd was getting more out of control as the more wine was consumed. Yep, he was dead when his father got home. Who invited all these people anyway? And who had sprayed silly string in his hair?

 _Chloe overheard the conversation and texted Sabrina that Adrien was having a party without her. Sabrina texted back asking why she didn't just go anyway. Chloe smiled and typed "Party at Adrien's house, count me in." however, she wasn't looking when she hit send. Apparently, the send to entire contact list option was in full view and she pressed it._

 _The entire school got the text and then texted everyone they knew and so on and so forth._


	2. Where's Marinette?

Chapter 2! here is where that M rating comes in. now I know some of you are going to throw a fit about Marinette and Adrien's ages... first off, they are between the ages of 15-18. I'm not giving them a specific age because it's not important. that, and come on, high schoolers get it on all the time. MTV made a show about it... I don't endorse teen pregnancy, but I also don't think these teens should just be swept under a rug either. it's a real thing and people need to except it... then we can do something about it, like better education and maybe some programs that give out free condoms or something. we can't stop teens from having sex, it's in their nature (I beat teen pregnancy by keeping my legs closed in high school myself, but dang it I wanted some action myself) I'm just saying we, as a culture, should educate the next generation better (my sex ed class in high school sucked. they pretty much told me everything I already knew... and some about STD's... I got an A, but I learned nothing.) anyway... I had a point... oh well... btw: nobody ends up preggers in this story... enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 2. Where's Marinette?

Marinette sighed as she walked down the crowded hall with a plastic cup of wine in her hand that she was sipping on. So much for spending some (kind of) alone time with Adrien. Who invited all these people? It seemed like all of Paris was in his house. It was supposed to just be the four of them.

"Give me that!" She grabbed an unopened bottle of wine from a party goer's hand and stormed away. She knew alcohol wouldn't solve the situation, but the more she drank, the less she cared.

She soon found herself alone in Adrien's room. Surprisingly, nobody was there when she entered.

Tikki came out of her hiding place. "Marinette, don't you think that's enough wine?"

"I'm French Tikki." Marinette opened the bottle and started to sip from it. Her shoes seemed like they didn't want to stay on. Neither did her pants or her jacket. She sat down on the sofa in nothing but her shirt and her underwear. She then picked up the long-forgotten controller for the gaming console and began to play.

Adrien opened every door he came too looking for Marinette just to make sure she was ok.

One door he opened revealed Chloe and Nathaniel making out and Nathaniel getting a bit handsy with her. Adrien noticed the empty cups around and assumed they were both drunk. He closed the door and continued his search. He was kinda glad Chloe wasn't all over him for a change. Maybe when they sobered up she'd leave him alone.

The next room he came too he found Nino, obviously no longer DJ-ing, and Alya, obviously no longer filming, half naked and making out. Adrien closed the door. They were drunk too. But, they were also already dating. So, no big deal.

He was glad he didn't have any wine. He needed to keep his wits. That, and it seemed everyone was getting it on the more they drank.

He wondered why there were so many rooms in his house. It was just him and his father living there. The staff had their own homes to go to at night. Nathalie and the Gorilla lived in an apartment complex next to the mansion. Although, both of them did spend more time at the mansion.

He sighed as he came to the last room he hadn't checked yet, his room. He was going to be so pissed if he found some random couple having sex anywhere in his room. He took a deep breath as he opened the door. He looked around and found… no one.

He walked in and scratched his head. Maybe Marinette left after all. He sighed and closed the door behind him and then locked it so the drunk party goers couldn't get in and draw on his face or something. He flopped onto the sofa and grumbled.

Plagg come out of his hiding place. "Aw, couldn't find your girlfriend."

"She's not my…" Adrien started to protest, but his headache from the loud music and screaming party goers got the better of him. "Forget it. I don't feel like arguing." He rubbed his temples.

Plagg shrugged as he floated over to find some cheese he stashed before all the craziness began.

Adrien chuckled. The smell of camembert must have deflected the party goers. His headache started to subside as he closed his eyes and cut off the TV. So much for the video game marathon he planned. He managed to drift off to sleep.

 ** _Adrien stared as both Ladybug and Marinette walked up to him. They pushed him down onto a bed. Ladybug removed her suit to reveal a red bra with black lace and a thong to match that barely covered her behind at all. Marinette undressed and had a matching pink bra, but her underwear was a pair of boy shorts that matched her bra. Ladybug stood sexy and confident as Marinette stood sweet and innocent (or as innocent as she could in just her underwear and a bra with bedroom eyes)._**

 ** _He gulped as both girls climbed on top of him and began to undress him. Both girls caressed him and both began to kiss him in different places. They had an unfair advantage over him. They still had their underwear while he was completely naked._**

 ** _Marinette made her way down with her lips to his Eiffel Tower while Ladybug smirked and removed her thong before she sat on his face. Marinette sucked his member as Ladybug took a licking herself. Both girls were moaning. Marinette then stopped sucking, removed her boy shorts and sat up before he was about to blow his load. She then sat on top of him and he penetrated her right in the womanhood. It was then he came._**

He gasped as he woke. He grumbled as he took in his surroundings. That dream again! He had had it almost every night since Evillustrator. Although, it was different every night. Some nights it was Marinette he gave oral to while Ladybug played with his junk. Although, not matter how many different beginnings, it always had the same end. Marinette always ended up riding him and getting his semen. He didn't know why his subconscious put her there, it just did. He never told Plagg about the dreams… mainly because he knew he would never hear the end of it.

He sighed as he sat up to if his dream affected him in real life. It did, but what made him drop his jaw was the fact that Marinette was feeling him up.

The empty wine bottle on the coffee table told him right away she must have been drinking. His robe falling off her noticeably bare body indicated she must have had a little too much.

His jeans were wet from his dream, but she didn't seem to care. Her fingers still traced the bulge.

"Adrien." She smiled up at him with rosy cheeks from being intoxicated. "Excited to see me?" She giggled.

He gulped. He could control himself around stuttering and tongue tied Marinette, but drunk and flirty Marinette was a different story. He had to be a gentleman.

She unzipped his pants and let his boner free. She giggled some more.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He could do this, he was the sober one.

She smiled wide as she placed her lips on his member. She then gave him a lick like a lollipop.

He didn't know what his member tasted like, but she must have liked it because she licked her lips and went back for more.

He blushed as she really began to go at it. "Marinette stop!" He pushed her away but held her shoulders. "You're drunk."

His fluffy black robe fell off her shoulder to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath as she blinked at him. Her smile faded and tears began to well up in her eyes. "You don't like me." She began to cry.


	3. Party of two

Chapter 3! it's rated M for a reason guys... also, Mari's drunk and Adrien is a teenage boy (all teenage boys think about is sex)... anyway... enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 3. Party of two.

Adrien didn't know what was worse. Marinette drunk and giving him a blow job? Or Marinette drunk and bawling her eyes out?

Either way he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Even if he did want to see what she wanted to do with him.

"Marinette, please stop crying. I do like you." He gave her a warm smile as he grabbed a throw pillow to hide his member.

She sniffled. "You do?"

He nodded. "You're cute, smart, talented…" The pillow fell off his lap. So much for some coverage. "I just don't want to be a jerk and take advantage of your drunken state."

She smiled and gave him drunken bedroom eyes. "You could never be a jerk." She climbed up and sat down on his lap. Luckily the robe provided a barrier between them… not much of one, but still. She then began to kiss him on the neck. "That's what I like about you." She breathed.

He blushed as he bit his tongue. Well the tears were gone, but there was no way he could let her continue or he'd give in and let her have her way with him. Wait! Did she just say she liked him? "Marinette?" She looked up at him. "I know you're drunk, but did you just say you like me?" He then raised an eyebrow. "And where are your clothes?"

"I have a crazy crush on you silly." She giggled. "I hid my clothes from my Kwami. She wanted me to put them back on so she made me put on this robe so I wouldn't be walking around naked."

"Kwami?" He raised another eyebrow. How did she know about Kwamis?

She giggled again. She then leaned in to his ear. "I'm Ladybug." She whispered.

He blinked as she continued to giggle. This wasn't how he wanted to find out… if she was telling the truth anyway. For all he knew she could have been making up the whole thing. But, could Marinette really be Ladybug? It made sense, but at the same time… they were two different people. Now that he thought about it. Marinette and Ladybug had a lot in common.

"Marinette!" Tikki flew out of the closet with a wad of clothes in her tiny paws. "Put your clothes back on right now young lady!" She stopped when she saw Adrien. "Oops."

"It's ok Tikki, he knows." Marinette giggled.

Tikki's eye twitched as she looked like she was going to puke.

Plagg came out from where he was eating his cheese and began to laugh his head off.

Adrien's face turned red out of embarrassment. The love of his life was drunk, naked and in his lap trying to have sex with him (which he was about to let her). His Kwami was laughing at him and her Kwami looked disgusted. "Mari, put your clothes on please."

Her smile faded. "You don't want me?" Tears weld up in her eyes again.

"No, that's not it. Please don't cry." He panicked. "It's just… don't you want to be sober?"

"Oh My God Kid!" Plagg laughed.

"You're not helping Plagg!" Adrien chided.

"Aw, I didn't know you have a cat. He's so cute." Marinette giggled.

"I'm a Kwami girly." Plagg continued to laugh.

She looked back at Adrien with a huge smile on her face. "That means you're Chat Noir. Isn't that funny. I've been rejecting you for you." She giggled again.

"Ok, so she's an honest drunk. Good to know." Tikki put the clothes on the coffee table.

Marinette resumed her kissing of Adrien's neck as her hands removed his unzipped wet pants.

"Mari, can we wait?" He gulped. He really did want her; he wanted her since he woke up from his nap. He wanted her more than anything. But, he really didn't want his first time with her while she was drunk.

"I don't want to." She breathed as she untied the belt on the robe.

He sighed. "Fine." He removed his shirt and threw it to the side. "Let's do this." He might not get another chance to get laid again later if he pushed her away now. She might be too embarrassed later on to even think about sleeping with him. He'd rather take her out to dinner and a movie first and have a better relationship with her… perhaps even married first, but it seemed that wasn't gonna happen. He wanted their first time to be special and romantic, not at an out of control party he didn't mean to throw. It was also not how he wanted to find out Ladybug's identity. Sure, he was glad that she didn't reject him upon finding out his identity, but it would have been nice if the situation wasn't as is. And if she wasn't so drunk.

Plagg grabbed Tikki's paw. "We'll leave you two love birds alone." He continued to chuckle as Tikki gave him the stink eye. But, before she could say anything, he whisked her away.

Marinette had the belt untied and let the robe open up. Adrien blushed immensely. He knew she had a nice body, but he thought he'd never get to see it.

The robe fell off the rest of the way as she giggled. "You like?"

"Yes!" He blushed and blurted. He then remembered he was actually wearing underwear. A pair of white boxers with red hearts on them. He removed them and tossed them to the side as well. He also noticed he was wearing socks. He quickly removed those as well. There, now they were even, both of them were now completely naked.

He pulled her closer with a hand on her back and she giggled some more. He then placed a finger under her chin to bring her lips to his. He figured he should make the most of it. It might be the first and last time she ever slept with him.

Her lips were so soft and even though her tongue tasted like wine, he wanted more. He didn't want to stop. He was fine if nothing else happened, but he knew that wouldn't last for long as her tongue danced with his as she moaned while her hands traveled up his arm muscles and back down his chest.

He broke away from her for a moment to catch his breath.

"Something wrong?" Her arms wrapped around his neck.

He looked her over again in the dim light. He blushed and cleared his throat. "We should move to the bed." He gave her a goofy smile.

"Ok." She smiled back.

They were both soon on the bed and he hovered over top of her. He took a deep breath just before she pulled him closer to her. Their tongues danced as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he penetrated her. She moaned which gave him the signal to thrust. He figured their first time should be more intimate and romantic and less freaky.


	4. Hangover

Chapter 4! Every action has an equal and opposite reaction... enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 4. Hangover

The light from giant windows burned Marinette's eyes. She grabbed the sheet and covered her face. Her head pounded and she felt like she was gonna puke. A light snore coming from behind her reminded her she wasn't at home in her own bed. She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear from its burly state. She gasped and held the blanket closer to her body when she saw who was snoring next to her.

Adrien was fast asleep with his head on a pillow and no shirt on his abdomen.

Marinette gulped when she looked herself over. She was naked. She lifted the sheet just to make sure and sure enough, he was naked too.

What happened last night? Did she and Adrien have sex?

The sun must have gotten into his eyes too because he rolled over onto his side to face her. His arm reached out and rubbed the spot where she laid. He opened one eye and looked up at her. He opened the other eye and sat up himself. "Morning. How do you feel?" He smiled at her.

She blushed. "Morning." She managed to squeak out. Something traveled up her throat and she got up and ran to the bathroom.

She groaned as she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. She looked herself over in the mirror. When did she let her hair down? How drunk did she get last night? Why were she and Adrien naked in his bed?

She heard a knock on the door. "Need anything? I can see if we have any ginger ale and something for your headache."

"Please and thank you." She responded.

"Alright, be back in a few minutes." She heard his feet leave the door and walk across the room. He must have put some clothes on because she then heard the door to the room shut.

She sighed as she washed up. She then exited the bathroom and found her clothes on the coffee table. She really didn't feel like putting them all on, so she just put on her underwear, a pink pair of boy shorts with brown lace and brown polka dots, and her t-shirt leaving her pants, bra, and jacket on the coffee table. She then climbed back into the bed.

He returned shortly with a can of ginger ale, a pain pill and for himself, a cup of coffee.

She opened the can and took the pill with a swig of the soda. She then looked over at him.

He wore a black t-shirt and a plain pair of blue boxers.

"What happened last night? I remember our get together turned into a party, but that's it." She grumbled.

He blew the steam away from his coffee. "You got drunk on some of my dad's vintage wine." He took a sip. "and I found you here in my room wearing nothing but my robe." He took another sip. "I was sober." He took an even bigger sip. It was like he wanted to avoid what he was about to say. "You pretty much jumped my bones and I decided to humor you… and we had sex."

She turned red. "We had what now?"

He blushed as well. "We had sex."

"let me get this straight." She raised an eyebrow. "You were sober and you willingly had sex with me?"

He shrugged. "Yes." He had another sip of coffee. He then gave her a sweet smile. She didn't remember anything. He might as well have a little fun.

Her blush was out of control. "But…" She bit her lip. "Why?"

He smiled and shrugged again. "I tried to talk you into waiting till you were sober, but you wouldn't have it. And since I desperately wanted you too, I pretty much said what the heck and gave you what we both wanted." He gave her a wink. "You have a really sexy moan."

She must have been 100 different shades of red.

He smiled even more. She was really cute when flabbergasted. "I'm surprised we didn't break my bed." He took another sip of coffee. "At one point, it got really rough and you screamed my name so loud." He chuckled.

"R-Really?" She continued to blush.

"No, just kidding. It was acutely very passionate. Wasn't really rough at all." He smiled and sipped his coffee some more. "But you did scream my name… when you orgasmed. Granted, I called out your name a few times too." He gave her a sweet smile. "It would be nice if you could remember too. That's why I wanted to wait till you were sober again." He gave her another wink. "Maybe, if you're feeling up to it sometime, we could reenact it and you can know just how good it felt."

She would have blushed even more if she could. "And you want to sleep with me again?"

He chuckled. "I'm a guy and you're a really cute and sweet girl. Of course I wanna sleep with you again. But, first I should treat you to dinner and a movie. Go on a few more dates, maybe we could go mini golfing. Think that would be fun? Or we could just stay in and play video games."

She blinked at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"Um hum." He nodded and finished up his coffee. "I was trying to tell you last night I wanted to have a better relationship with you before we get all hanky panky."

She wanted to faint. Her crush slept with her and wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted a relationship with her. He liked her! She couldn't believe her ears.

"Hey kid! Your guests are waking up." A new voice came to her ears. She looked up and her eyes fell on a floating black cat.

"Plagg!" Adrien groaned.

The cat put a paw to his mouth and snickered. "Oh, I see. You want some more alone time with your girlfriend."

"Plagg!" Adrien became red in the face.

"Can't deny it this time kid." The cat chuckled. "Tikki and I could hear you two a mile away."

Adrien gestured cutting his throat hoping Plagg would catch on.

Plagg grinned like the Cheshire cat and floated to Marinette. "Tikki and I should give you two love birds the day off so you two can make up for lost time. You two have some catching up to do."

Marinette scowled and looked back over at Adrien. "That's why. You slept with me because you found out I'm Ladybug!" She looked away. "I can't believe it! This whole time you were Chat Noir. I'm an idiot! I thought you actually liked me." She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face.

He removed the pillow to see she got up and was putting on her pants while scowling. "Marinette wait! That's not, it's not." His words were failing him.

"Tikki where are you? We're leaving!" She called out with hurt in her voice as she hopped around to put her shoes on. The Kwami in question appeared in no time.

"Marinette wait!" Adrien lightly grabbed her arm just to get her attention.

She scowled at him with tears in her eyes. "Let me go." She yanked her arm away. She then found one of her hair ties and put her hair up in a small ponytail.

His heart raced as his blood rushed to his cheeks. Her normal twin tails were adorable, but this slight change was sexy. Now, if only she wasn't pissed off at him.

"Tikki, spots on." She called out and was soon replaced by her alter ego. She gave him a side glance.

He gulped. Not only did the ponytail stay, but the look she was giving him, albeit pissed, sent a shiver down his spine and right into his member causing it to straighten out. Dear god! This girl was going to be the death of him! If she didn't kill him herself first.

"Really?" She grimaced. She grabbed her yo-yo and walked over to a window and opened it. "I will see you in school, JERK!" And with that, she was off.

"Plagg, I'm going to kill you." Adrien stood their dumbfounded. "I'm going to die alone and it's all your fault." He sighed and flopped onto the sofa. He groaned as his eyes caught something on the floor. Her jacket and bra.


	5. Silent treatment

Chapter 5! ... enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 5. Silent treatment

Ladybug landed on her bed and released her transformation. She then let her tears flow.

Tikki patted her head. "Oh Marinette."

"I'm heartbroken Tikki." Marinette sobbed.

"I know, I'm here for you." Tikki hugged her chosen's head.

"What have I done?" She continued to sob.

"You were intoxicated." Tikki soothed. "I tried to get you to put your clothes on."

"That jerk! That player! Even drunk me should have known. I probably have an STD now." Marinette assumed the worst. "And he only slept with me because I'm Ladybug. He doesn't even really care about Marinette."

"Want to scream in this pillow?" Tikki held up a fluffy pink pillow.

Marinette sniffed as he accepted the pillow. She then took a deep breath and planted her face into the fabric to let out an ear shattering scream.

"Feel better?" Tikki smiled.

Marinette shrugged and flopped back onto her bed. "It can't give me my virginity back."

"I know, but look on the bright side." Tikki continued to smile.

Marinette scowled. "What bright side?"

"Now you know each other's identities and become a better team." Tikki beamed.

Marinette pouted. "Or I could go solo… know what? I gonna stop talking to him."

"Oh Marinette." Tikki pouted.

A knock at the window alerted both girls to a new presence. Marinette knew exactly who it was as she scowled to look at him.

There he was, Chat Noir. His cat ears were drooping, his eyes looked wet, and his face was flushed.

Marinette turned her nose up to him and looked away as Tikki opened the window.

"She's giving you the silent treatment." The tiny Kwami explained.

His features drooped even more. "I figured as much. Can you tell her I'm just here to return some stuff she left at my house?" He held up her pink backpack that had been long forgotten.

Tikki smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." She then turned to her chosen whom decided to sit on her chaise and paint her nails. "Adrien said he's just here to return your stuff you forgot at his house."

Marinette scowled at him. She had half of her right foot painted, but she stood up and walked over to the window anyway. She then snatched her bag from his hands, stuck her nose back up in the air, walked back to her chaise, sat the bag down on the floor and continued to paint her toes.

He sighed and offered a warm smile. "Need a hand with that?"

She gave him a look that sent a scared shiver down his spine, and he liked it… he didn't know why.

"Mari?" He gulped. Half turned on, half terrified. "I know you're not speaking to me, but…" He climbed into the room and released his transformation. "Please listen." She scowled at him to show he had her attention. He gulped again and then took a deep breath. "Marinette…"

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed uncontrollably. "I'm in love with you… have been for a while. I'm not entirely sure how long because I'm an idiot who only focused on a part of you. I'm sorry for sleeping with you last night, but after you told me you had a crush on me, I hoped you were telling the truth, but I was highly considering on ending my pursuit of Ladybug and date you instead… and then you said your Kwami and then you told me you're Ladybug. And it all hit me like a brick and I didn't know what to do."

He rubbed the back of his neck again. "And you really wanted to have sex with me. My head was swimming. The two girls I've been in love with for so long are the same person? I couldn't believe it. And then Tikki confirmed what you said and I guess my hormones just took over. It's not every day the girl of your dreams tells you she has a crush on you and wants to sleep with you. I'm only human… I'm worse than that, I'm a horny teenage boy." He nervously chuckled. "Hell, I'm horny right now. But…"

He sighed as his features slumped. "I'm pretty sure my chances of ever sleeping with you again are extremely slim at this point." He sighed again as he shrugged. "At least I won't die a virgin now. Although, I'll probably die alone."

She blew on her freshly painted finger nails. Her scowl had softened. "You were a virgin? I thought you were a playboy. You flirt with every girl you come across."

He raised an eyebrow. "But Mari, I've only ever flirted with you and your alter ego." He starched the back of his head. "So technically I've only ever flirted with you."

She rolled her eyes as she picked the backpack off the floor. "What did I leave at your house?" She unzipped the bag and pulled out her jacket. She blinked at it for a second. "how did I forget that?" she laid it beside herself. She then pulled out her bra. It was pink with small brown polka dots and brown lace. Her face flushed red. He touched her bra? She was pretty sure Tikki put all her clothes on the coffee table. She looked back at him.

All he wore was his shirt and boxers that she last saw him in.

She tried to continue her blush as her eyes ripped the two articles of clothing off of him.

He must have noticed because he blushed even more than he already was and his member became erect, almost busting out of his shorts.

She quickly went back to her bag. She pulled out a sealed letter and a game she was certain she didn't own. She opened the letter and mentally read it. It was a poem!

"I wrote that a while back. I was going to give it to you at school, but I chickened out." He continued to blush. "I found out you made me my favorite scarf and my dad didn't give me anything at all for my birthday. Alya told me you didn't tell me the truth because you saw how happy I was when I thought it was from my dad. Thank you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up. She marched over to him and he became confused and frightened at the same time. She stopped when she was right in front of him. She then stood on her tip-toes to look him in the eye. "You had me at 'I'm an idiot'." She pulled him by the shirt so their lips touched. She let go and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her sides to help her stay up.


	6. After the party

Chapter 6! so this chapter started out a completely different way, but I didn't like it, so I cut the part I didn't like... but I did like Chloe's description and lucky me wrote myself a way to use it. lol, its a good thing I save everything I cut on a separate document.

... enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 6. After the party

Adrien sighed happily as he held Marinette in his arms as she rested her head on his bare chest. They made up. Oh boy, did they make up! They were back in his bed because her's was too small for the both of them. He wished they could just stay like that forever. Both entwined; not knowing where one of them ended and the other began. But, he knew all too well that they couldn't. His father would come home, see the trashed house, march to his son's room, find Marinette in bed with him and have the entire barn… not just a cow. He would be grounded till the end of time.

He sighed again as he hugged her more and began to rub her bare back. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Yes, he was in heaven. But, he knew it wouldn't last forever.

He just didn't know how soon his heaven on earth was going to come crashing down.

The sound of something heavy shattering woke them both up completely. He bolted up and pulled on the closest pair of pants, that were his, he could find (which were his jeans from the night before that were now dry). He then ran out the door to investigate the noise.

To his horror, the shattered object was the chandelier that hung in the foyer. It was a modern design, so he might be able to replace it before his father got home, but there was also the matter of the painting of him and his father when he was fifteen that was torn to shreds. Empty and broken wine bottles were scattered all over the place. There was no way he could replace all of the vintage wines.

His feet went on autopilot to assess more damage. With each room he checked; the longer his mental shopping list grew. It was beginning to feel like he was going to have to replace the entire mansion.

How did he not notice all this destruction last night? Was he that focused on finding Marinette?

He then came to the room he left Chloe and Nathaniel. He went to grab the handle, but it began to turn and someone was about to walk out. It must have been Chloe because her voice was closer.

"Never talk to me ever again!" He heard her scream… how could he not?

Chloe with her hair in a messy bun, red marks all over her neck, her jacket falling off, her shirt wrinkled beyond belief, her white pants stained with red wine, and her sunglasses tucked into the neck of her shirt stormed out looking shocked, furious, confused, and pained all at once. She looked like she was about to confess her sins to a preacher… until her eyes feel on a shirtless Adrien.

"Adri-kins!" She then smiled and went to hug him.

He held her back by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes out of respect, and habit.

"Oh, it was awful." She began to cry. "I woke up next to Nathaniel…" She sobbed. "And he was necked!"

He shrugged. "You were all over him last night."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "I was drunk."

He gave her a smirk. "Now who's fault is that?"

She huffed, stuck her noes in the air, and stormed away.

Nathaniel stood in the door frame and leaned on the wood. He was just in his pants too. "I'll never understand women."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Give her a couple of days. This wasn't the first time she's been drunk. The last time she was drunk she cussed me out and told me I was an idoit." He chuckled. "She then danced on a table." He chuckled some more. "Drunk Chloe is very entertaining."

Nathaniel chuckled as well. "Would you believe I was sober all night. There I was, holding a cup of wine debating on drinking it, and all of a sudden, Chloe tackled me. I guess you know what happened after that." He blushed.

Adrien nodded with a warm knowing smile. "I was sober all night too."

Nathaniel shrugged. "I'm gonna find the rest of my clothes and head home."

Adrien shrugged as well. "Alright, see you at school." He then scratched the back of his head. "Or not, my father is going to kill me."

"Good luck with that." Nathaniel put on his shirt.

Adrien sighed. "I don't even know how last night got so out of control. At least I won't die a virgin." He shrugged.

"Oh really? Who did you sleep with?" Nathaniel tied his shoes.

"Marinette." Adrien sighed happily. Her name tasted like honey on his tongue.

"What?" Nathaniel looked up at him and scowled. "You pig! You had sex with her!" Adrien became confused.

"She's mine!" The red head got up in the blonde's face.

"Dude?" Adrien was still confused. "She picked me… how am I a pig? You slept with Chloe last night. You can't have every girl. Save some girls for the rest of us."

"I could say the same about you." Nathaniel continued to scowl.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I just like one girl and she likes me back."


End file.
